


Do it for the vine, Steve

by KirstieJ



Series: Technological Adventures with Steve and Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Silly, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstieJ/pseuds/KirstieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky somehow figures out how Vine works, and promptly takes to videotaping Steve whilst telling him to "do it for the vine"<br/>Steve is utterly confused. </p><p>a short fic describing the vines that can be found on Bucky's account thus far. </p><p>pretty much set in the same universe as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503680">Making Progress</a> , but you definitely don't have to read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

A camera, unfocused, zooms in on the face of Captain America, Steve Rogers. It zooms out, and focuses. 

Off camera, the voice of Bucky Barnes loudly whispers "Do it for the vine, Steve."   
  
"What?" Steve looks over to the camera, confused. Bucky, off camera, laughs. The video ends.   
  
-  
  
A camera follows Captain America at a sideview as he jogs, coming up beside the Falcon, Sam Wilson.   
  
Steve, grinning, opens his mouth. 

Before he can say anything, Bucky, off camera, says "Do it for the vine, Steve."

Steve's steps falter a bit and he looks at the camera, bewildered. Sam laughs, and Steve looks back at Sam. Bucky, off camera, laughs as well. The video ends.   
  
-   
  
A camera follows Thor walking slowly toward Captain America, Steve Rogers, who is sitting at a table appearing deeply engrossed in a file spread out in front of him.   
  
Thor, now behind the chair, looks over at the camera. "Say it," Buck Barnes whispers, off camera.   
  
"Do it for the vine, Steve," Thor all but bellows. Bucky snickers as Steve jumps.  
  
"Holy mackerel! I didn't know you were even... wait, what?" Steve looks toward the camera, confused. Bucky laughs louder. The video ends.   
  
-   
  
A camera is fixed on Captain America, sitting on a couch with someone's socked feet on his lap, presumably Bucky Barnes. It's his voice that speaks, off camera.  
  
Bucky, snickering, says, "Do it for the vine, Steve."   
  
Steve looks up, concerned. He squeezes the foot in his lap and says to the camera, "Bucky, you know I would do anything for you, but you won't tell me what. And I don't know what 'the vine' is."  
  
Bucky, off camera, chuckles, "Awh, Steve, you angel!"  
  
Steve sighs and the video ends.   
  
-  
  
A camera is fixed on Steve Rogers with a phone in his hand. A video is playing on the phone. The audio of the video can be heard. It's Bucky's voice saying "do it for the vine".  
  
"That's a vine," Bucky says, off camera.  
  
Steve shakes his head and looks up past the camera, "I don't get it." He pauses, then looks at the camera, "Hey!" The video ends.   
  
-  
  
A camera is held somewhere above Bucky Barnes, who is pictured with his head on a pillow, laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry, you're just too funny," Bucky says to the camera.    
  
Steve, off camera, says, "Do it for the vine, Bucky."  
  
Bucky grins.  
  
"Did I do right?" Steve's voice asks.   
  
"Yeah, Steve, you did."  
  
Steve chuckles and the video ends. 


	2. Do it for the vine, everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve really get into the art of vine.

A camera is directed at Tony Stark, who is standing with a coffee mug in his hand, staring off into space.

"Hey, Tony," Steve says, off camera. He snickers a little, before going on to say, "Do it for the vine."

Tony looks at the camera and raises an eyebrow, holding the coffee mug up in front of him. "What? I know what vine is, what do you want me to do? I don't get it."

Steve and Bucky laugh, off camera. The video ends.

-

A camera is on Dr Bruce Banner in a lab, doing something that involves many vials and liquids. He appears to be concentrating on the contents of one vial in particular, but he looks to the camera when the person behind it clears their throat.

"Yes?"

"Do it for the vine, Dr Banner," Steve Rogers tells him.

Dr Bruce Banner smiles and puts the vial down, only to pick up another and pour something from a test tube in it. It makes a noise and puffs up in light green gas.

"Whoa," the off camera voices of Steve and Bucky say in unison. Bruce grins. The video ends.

-

A camera focuses on Thor, standing alone in an open field of an unknown location. He's facing the camera with a grin on his face, mjolnir in his hand.

"Do it for the vine, Thor!" Bucky calls, off camera.

Thor raises mjolnir above his head. Lightening suddenly strikes down to meet it.

Thunder booms in the distance. The video ends.

-

A camera is stationed on top of a building taller than those around it. The camera moves enough to include Sam Wilson, Falcon, in the shot.

"Alright, Sam. Do it for the vine." Steve Rogers, Captain America, says from behind the camera.

Sam takes a running jump off the building. The camera follows him as he spreads the wings that allow him to fly down to the roof of the nearest building.

Sam lands, and turns back to wave his arm (and wing) at the camera. The video ends.

-

A camera is fixed on a blank wall. It moves to show Clint Barton, Hawkeye, standing in the middle of the room in front of the wall, his bow in his hand.

"Do it for the vine, Hawkeye." Bucky snickers, off camera.

Targets start to move on the wall. Hawkeye, Clint Barton, shoots an arrow at each as they appear.

"Bull's-eye. Every last one of them," Hawkeye says to the camera, smirking. The video ends.

-

A camera is focused on the back of the head of a women with red hair. Presumably, Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.

"Hey, Natasha. Do it for the vine," Bucky says, from behind the camera.

"I will break your precious phone if you point that camera toward me again." the voice of Natasha Romanoff says, deadpan.

"Alllrighty," Steve says. The video ends.


End file.
